Les dessous de Chicago
by Miiia
Summary: Petite fanfiction Klaroline : Chicago dans les années vingt semble une ville pleine de promesse mais quand est-il en réalité? Entre crime, rivalité et manigances comment Klaus et Caroline y vivent leur amour ? Venez le découvrir dans cette histoire. Tous les personnages sont humains et le super naturel n'existe pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou à tous ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction Klaroline, ici tous les personnages sont humains et on est dans l'univers de Chicago dans les années vingt. Ça va être une petite histoire avec moins de dix chapitres normalement. J'espère vraiment que ça va plaire. Lisez ce premier chapitre et donnez-moi votre avis dans une review s'il vous plait :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_Chicago 1920 _

A cette époque-là la ville de Chicago aux Etats-Unis était une ville fleurissante au développement exceptionnel. Chacun avait sa chance dans cette ville et les immigrés d'Europe venaient en nombre, c'était aussi un endroit festif où les clubs de jazz se trouvaient à chaque coin de rue. En apparence il y semblait bon vivre, si ce n'est les affrontements constants entre gangs rivaux qui sévissaient toutes les semaines. Chicago était témoin réguliers de règlements de compte et magouilles en tout genre.

Plusieurs familles à cette époque se tiraient dans les pattes, il y avait la famille Salvatore venue d'Italie il y a deux générations Guiseppe le père en était à la tête et avait une grande place dans la mafia sicilienne il était marié à Elisabeth et avait quatre enfants l'ainé Damon, le second Stefan, la première fille Bonnie et la dernière Caroline. Les Salvatore vivaient dans une grande maison entourés par les richesses et personnels de maison ils étaient l'une des famille les plus influentes et bien sûr avait beaucoup d'ennemi. En particulier la famille Petrova d'origine bulgare Greyson et Miranda avec leur enfants Katerina, Elena et Jérémie c'était la famille rivale numéro un pour les Salvatore. Ils convoitaient les mêmes terrains ou entreprises naissantes. Il y avait aussi la famille Donovan un peu moins en concurrence avec les Salvatore Eric et Kelly qui avait un fils Matthew et une fille Victoria. Enfin la dernière famille était les Lockwood, Richard le père avait une grande influence dans les affaires de la ville de par son poste de maire avec sa femme Carole il avait eu un fils unique Tyler qui un jour prendrait la succession de son père.

Si l'on voyait cette face-là de Chicago en effet ce n'était pas une ville prospère. Pour Caroline Salvatore ça en devenait même insupportable, elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans et ne rêvait que d'une chose partir d'ici au plus vite et ne plus subir tout ça. Mais malheureusement cela n'était pas si simple.

* * *

Un nouveau matin était là, Caroline se réveilla comme d'habitude dans sa chambre qu'elle trouvait mille fois trop grande pour elle seule. Après une rapide toilette elle s'habilla d'une robe simple et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle croisa sa grande sœur Bonnie dans le couloir et toutes les deux retrouvèrent Elisabeth dans la salle à manger.

-Bonjour mère ! lui dirent-elle.

-Bonjour mes filles, venez manger !

Les deux jeunes femmes obéirent et se servirent mais une question brulait sur les lèvres de Caroline.

-Mère où sont les garçons ? demanda-t-elle en parlant de ses deux grands frères.

-Ton père a décidé très tôt ce matin d'intervenir dans une affaire et à envoyer tout le monde là-bas !

Par une affaire elle voulait forcement parler d'un crime organisé.

-Quelle famille ? demanda Bonnie.

-Encore et toujours les Petrova ma chérie ! Ton père s'est rendue compte qu'ils avaient obtenu un nouveau bar clandestins installés dans notre secteur ! Il est à eux et ce n'est surement pas pour danser qu'ils l'ont eu !

-Vous pensez que c'est pour nous porter préjudice ? demanda Bonnie.

-Evidemment, ils pourront avoir un œil sur nous avec ça et soutirer des informations ! Comme on dit soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemies !

-J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien aux garçons ! dit Bonnie.

-Tout le monde y est allé, vraiment tout le monde ? demanda Caroline inquiète.

-Evidemment ma chérie comme à chaque fois ! Il ne reste plus que les gardes du corps avec nous ici ! Pourquoi paniques-tu ainsi ?

-Pour rien désolé ! Je n'ai pas très faim je vais dans le patio lire un peu !

-Fais dont cela !

* * *

Au fameux bar clandestin le feu était ouvert. Tôt ce matin les Salvatore était entré et avait commencé à tout retourner, puis les Petrova était arrivé pour défendre leur bien et les coups de feu avaient retenti. Damon et Stefan participaient activement et avec d'autres membres de leur gang étaient derrière le comptoir pour se protéger et tirer sans être atteint.

-On est en infériorité d'autres arrivent ! prévint Stefan après avoir tiré.

-Il nous faut d'autres munitions, Marcel ? demanda Damon.

-J'y vais ! répondit-il.

-On te couvre avec Klaus ! déclara Stefan.

Niklaus et Marcel étaient deux jeunes hommes qui avaient l'âge de Stefan et Damon. Il y a quelques années ils étaient à la rue ne sachant pas quoi faire de leur vie, Guiseppe a d'abord recueillit Klaus quand il avait quinze ans puis Marcel quand lui en avait seize, tous les deux avaient appris les ficelles du métier si on peut appeler ça comme ça avec les autres et travaillaient désormais pour leur mentor.

Marcel après le signal de ses co-équipiers s'élança hors du champs de tir pour rejoindre d'autres hommes possédants eux le nécessaire. Stefan et Klaus tiraient sans hésiter pour faire diversion et en tuèrent un au passage.

-Déjà un de moins ! dit Stefan alors qu'ils s'étaient rebaissé sous le comptoir.

-Nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps maintenant, il va falloir songer à se repliez ! leur dit Klaus.

-Non on reste il faut les faire déguerpir d'ici ! dit Damon avant de se lever et de tirer plusieurs coups.

Au même moment Marcel revenu mais malgré tous les efforts que le jeune homme faisait une balle l'atteignit à l'épaule, il eut juste le temps de courir et de rejoindre les autres. Le sang commençait déjà à couler et Klaus essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Tiens le coup Marcel ! lui dit-il.

-Ca pisse le sang là ! Ce batard m'a pas loupé ! ragea-t-il.

-Damon on a pas de choix on doit partir ! dit Stefan alors que les coups de pistolet du gang adverse retentissait à une fréquence effrénée.

-Putain fais chier ! On y va, aller ! finit par dire l'ainé.

-On se repli ! cria Stefan pour tout le monde.

Et c'est ce que tout le monde fit. Klaus se leva et tira autant de fois qu'il y avait de balle dans son revolver pour laisser le temps a Damon et Stefan qui soutenaient Marcel de fuir, puis fila à son tour en évitant les tirs adverses de justesse. Une fois regroupés les Salvatore prirent la fuite toujours sous le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu.

* * *

Dans son bureau Guiseppe attendait avec impatience les nouvelles de ses fils. Il était assis un cigare à la main avec des papiers sur son bureau concernant de nouvelles entreprises qu'il allait créer dans le but de blanchir de l'argent, seulement si les Petrova continuaient à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ces affaires ne risquait pas de décoller. Aujourd'hui il comptait énormément sur ses fils et leur raid organisé mais malheureusement quand il les vit entrer il sut immédiatement que ça ne c'était pas passé au mieux.

-Mes garçons quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Pas très bonnes père, ils sont venus en nombre et nous étions en infériorité ! lui expliqua Damon.

-Merde ! Jusqu'à quand vont y se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! cria-t-il en renversant les papiers et bibelots de son bureau.

-Le bar est cependant saccagé il n'ouvrira pas de sitôt ! le rassura Stefan.

-Bien ! Avons-nous eu des pertes ?

-Aucune père, trois hommes ont été touché dont Marcel mais aucun mort !

Guiseppe acquiesça et renvoya ses fils leur disant qu'il avait des affaires à régler. A présent seul dans son bureau le mafieux italien cherchait un moyen de contrer ses ennemis. Son fils lui avait parlé d'infériorité numérique il fallait donc rassembler du monde ou s'assembler, et il avait bien une idée en tête pour cela. Il fallait qu'il la mette en place.

* * *

Après avoir aidé Marcel avec sa blessure Klaus se rendit dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche et se changer. Comme son coéquipiers il vivait dans la maison avec les Salvatore, sa chambre était vétuste et au rez de chaussé mais ça lui convenait. A son passage il salua les garde du corps de la famille qui faisaient des rondes permanentes dans la demeure. Il lui tardait d'être dans sa chambre au calme. Mais à peine eut-il refermé la porte de celle-ci qu'une belle jeune femme blonde lui sauta dans les bras.

-Oh Nik tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Caroline qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dit-il en lui faisant desserrer sa prise pour la regarder.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi quand ma mère m'a dit que tout le monde était partit ! C'est du sang sur ta chemise, tu es blessé ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Non rassures-toi Love ce n'est pas mon sang, je vais très bien ! lui dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Klaus et Caroline étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis plus de d'un ans désormais. Quant à quinze ans le jeune homme avait été recueilli ici il avait toute suite sympathisé avec Damon et Stefan mais aussi avec Caroline en secret toutefois. Elle avait treize ans à l'époque et il n'existait encore qu'une relation amicale entre eux puis quand lui en eu dix-neuf et elle dix-sept leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre avaient évolué en un amour inconditionnel. Depuis ils vivaient leur amour caché de tous car une jeune femme d'une famille telle que celle de Caroline ne devait se permettre d'entretenir une relation avec un jeune homme que son père n'avait pas choisi ou approuvé.

-Personne ne t'a vu venir ?

-Non quand j'ai su où vous étiez tous je suis parti de table au petit déjeuné et ai échappé à ma mère, aucun garde ne m'a vu venir !

-D'accord !

Après cette mise au point Klaus alla se doucher et enfiler des vêtements propres. Puis ils s'assirent tous les deux au bord du lit les mains jointes comme pour rester connecter à l'autre quoi qu'il arrive et Caroline la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Klaus.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Mes frères vont bien ?

-Ils vont bien, Damon est seulement blessé dans son orgueil. Les Petrova étaient très nombreux et on a dut battre en retraite !

-Je vois, mon père attend tellement de Damon ce n'est pas facile pour lui d'être l'aîné il doit faire ses preuves !

-Oui je sais !

-Nik que crois-tu qu'il va arriver ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pour nous je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je ferai si un jour il t'arrivait malheur à cause de tout ça !

-Hey il ne m'arrivera rien d'accord, tout va bien ! la rassura-t-il.

-J'en ai marre de tout ça, toutes ces magouilles ces meurtres l'illégalité dans laquelle on vit, dans laquelle je suis née ! J'ai dix-huit ans et pourtant je me sens comme coincée ici pour toujours à prier pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien et pour que tu reviennes !

-Caroline nous n'avons pas le choix sweetheart ! C'est notre vie et on doit l'accepter !

-J'aimerais partir Nik, avec toi ! Je ne veux plus de tout ça, de Chicago et des gangs !

-Mon ange tu es si jeune tu ne peux pas simplement partir d'ici, ta famille est là tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ils sont importants ! Quand tu sais d'où moi je viens tu ne peux pas me demander de t'éloigner de tes proches !

En effet à quinze si Klaus s'est retrouvé à la rue c'est que Mikael l'avait chassé du domicile familial quand il avait su qu'il n'était pas son fils. Sa mère Ester avait eu une liaison avec un autre homme et elle avait gardé le secret sur le vrai père de Niklaus. Une fois qu'il eut appris la vérité Mikael lui avait donné le choix soit le gosse partait soit il allait se trouver une autre épouse. Ester choisit de laisser partir son garçon plutôt que ne plus jouir de la situation financière de son mari. Klaus avait laissé derrière lui Finn et Elijah ses grands frères et Kol et Henrik ces petits frère sans oublier Rebekah sa petite sœur qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Toute sa famille lui avait été enlevé du jour au lendemain voilà pourquoi il voulait que Caroline reste avec sa famille du moins le plus longtemps possible.

-Je sais je suis désolé ! Je t'aime tellement Nik !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Caroline, sois forte d'accord ? Pour moi !

-Je le serais, c'est promis !

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et étonnement le clame semblait être revenue. C'était le début de soirée et Caroline était dans sa chambre comme à son habitude, elle se languissait de Klaus mais elle lisait pour oublier qu'il n'était pas là. C'est comme ça que la jeune femme avait dévoré tous les livres que sa famille possédait, elle les avait tous lus sans exception au moins une fois mais les relisait encore et toujours. Sa quiétude fut cependant interrompue par deux coups francs à sa porte suivit d'un troisième plus hésitant.

-Entre Stef' ! lui dit-elle.

C'est en effet son grand frère Stefan qui ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa chambre.

-Tu sais toujours quand c'est moi ! rigola-t-il.

-Et oui toujours !

-Et tu es encore en train de lire à ce que je vois !

-Oui, tu venais me voir ?

-Oui père nous réunit tous dans son bureau il a apparemment une excellente nouvelle à nous apprendre !

-Ah bon c'est étrange ça depuis quand tout va bien dans notre monde ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il a l'air très enthousiaste, et puis ce soir on va tous au club il l'a décrété !

-Attends même moi et Bonnie ?

-Oui tous !

-D'habitude on y va jamais genre trois fois par ans ! Il dit qu'un club clandestin comme le nôtre n'est pas fréquentable pour des filles comme nous ! s'étonna-t-elle.

-Alors ça doit vraiment être une très bonne nouvelle, tu viens !

-Oui, mais c'est quand même très louche cette histoire !

-Tu adores y danser pourtant !

-Oui j'adore mais je me méfies je le sens pas très bien !

-Non tu t'en fais pour rien ! Aller on y va !

-C'est parti ! dit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

Toute la famille était réunie dans le bureau, Guiseppe assis sur son grand fauteuil Elisabeth en retrait derrière lui comme toutes les femmes de son rang, Damon Stefan Bonnie et Caroline devant et en plus quelques membres du gang qui était proche du mentor comme Klaus et Marcel. Guiseppe était en effet très jovial ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, Caroline préférait même quand il était ronchon et aigrit son état normal en fait. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment concentré sur son père mais plus tôt sur le bel homme à quelques mètres d'elle mais qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas toucher et encore moins embrasser. Elle se contenta de le regarder mais la voix de son père la rappela à l'ordre.

-Bon je vous ai tous réunis parce que j'ai eu une grande idée !

-A quel sujet père ? demanda Damon.

-Nous allons enfin nous débarrasser des Petrova ! dit-il avec une sourire presque machiavélique.

* * *

**Et voilà, alors je continue ou pas ? Vous avez aimé oui, non ? Pourquoi ? Dites moi tous dans une review que je puisse savoir si ca vous intéresse et si je dois continuer ou pas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Vous allez savoir qu'elle est la fameuse idée de Guiseppe Salvatore pour contrer les Petrova. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et ajouté dans leur favoris ainsi qu'à SweetyK, Lea Michaelson, elo69, Odessa, .908 et au Guest pour leur review :)**

**Elo69 : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant, gros bisous !**

**Odessa : Et oui on s'arrête difficilement décrire sur le klaroline :) Je suis contente que cette histoire t'intrigue, j'espère que la suite te plaira bisous !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

_-Bon je vous ai tous réunis parce que j'ai eu une grande idée !_

_-A quel sujet père ? demanda Damon._

_-Nous allons enfin nous débarrasser des Petrova ! dit-il avec une sourire presque machiavélique._

-Comment ? demanda Stefan.

-On va s'allier avec les Donovan ! Plus on sera nombreux et plus nos chances contre nos ennemis communs grandiront !

-Mais Eric Donovan ? Pourquoi voudrait-il s'allier à nous ? demanda Damon perplexe.

-Et bien nous en avons tous les deux contre les Petrova et il a un fils Matthew !

-Quel rapport avec son fils ? demanda à nouveau Damon.

-L'alliance consistera en un mariage ! Bonnie tu épouseras Matthew et assurera le liens entre nos deux familles ! déclara Guiseppe.

Bonnie resta sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ? Sa mère ne disait rien mais on pouvait voir le visage peinée qu'elle affichait quand à Damon et Stefan ils étaient tout aussi choqués par cette idée. Si la première fille Salvatore restait de marbre ce n'était pas le cas de la deuxième.

-Mais père c'est impossible ! se scandalisa-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi cela ma fille ?

-Bonnie ne peux pas épouser un étranger ! Elle doit avoir le choix !

-Caroline écoutes moi bien, tu n'es pas dans la mesure de discuter mes ordres ! dit-il en haussant le ton.

-Père enfin c'est tout bonnement ridicule vous devriez vous en rendre compte ! cria Caroline.

Guiseppe fulminait littéralement, il détestait que quelqu'un remette son autorité en cause et encore plus quand ce quelqu'un était une femme et sa fille de surcroit. Klaus avait peur pour sa belle à ce moment, son père était imprévisible et qu'il fasse preuve de violence envers ses enfants ne serait pas étonnant. Il fallait qu'il intervienne mais sans exposer sa relation avec Caroline au grand jour ce qui serait encore pire pour elle. Heureusement pour tout le monde Stefan intervint.

-Caroline calmes-toi ! lui dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

La jeune fille se résigna à se taire après avoir souffler un bon coup.

-Bon alors c'est réglé Bonnie tes fiançailles seront officialisés ce soir alors allez tous vous préparez !

-Bien père ! dit Bonnie.

Stefan conduisit Caroline dehors en la tenant toujours par les épaules, suivit par Damon et Bonnie et les autres. Elisabeth était restée dans le bureau pour avoir un mot privé avec son mari.

-Guiseppe est-ce vraiment le seul moyen ? dit-elle en s'accoudant sur le bureau tandis que son mari était sur son fauteuil.

-Oui c'est le seul avec ce mariage nous avons la garantie de leur fidélité, mais fais-moi confiance Lizi le jeune Donovan est un bon garçon je ne marie pas mes filles à n'importe qui ! lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il ne l'appelait Lizi que quand ils étaient seuls et quand il fallait la rassurer, il était tout de même un homme aimant même si il ne laissait paraître uniquement sa facette sombre et sans émotion aux yeux de tous.

-Je te fais confiance ! lui répondit-elle.

* * *

Klaus rejoignit sa chambre après cette annonce des plus surprenantes. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour Caroline quand elle s'était opposé à son père. Il savait que sa belle n'était vraiment pas du genre à suivre les règles où à se laisser dicter sa conduite. Allongé sur son lit le jeune homme se rappelait de sa détermination le jour où ils avaient enfin décidé d'être ensemble. C'est elle qui l'avait convaincu ce jour-là et il avait cédé bien sûr :

_-Nik c'est toi qui m'a embrassé l'autre jour je te signal ! chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient cachés dans l'une des buanderie à l'étage._

_-Je sais Caroline, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup mais tu es jeune et surtout ton destin n'est pas d'être avec moi je suis seulement l'employé de ton père !_

_-Je m'en fiche de ça, je veux être avec toi je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes !_

_-Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes Caroline, je n'ai rien à t'offrir et ta famille n'acceptera jamais notre relation alors il vaut mieux la stopper avant que ça ne dérape ! dit-il en voulant sortir de la pièce._

_Mais elle se planta entre lui et la porte pour l'en empêcher._

_-Tu sais ce que tu es Niklaus ? Un lâche !_

_-Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai je fais à ça pour toi, pour ton bien !_

_-Je veux être avec toi-même si ce n'est pas simple même si tout le monde est contre nous même si on doit se cacher alors rends moi la pareille, je sais que ta raison te dit de me fuir mais écoutes ton cœur un peu ! Je sais ce que tu as ressentie en m'embrassant l'autre jour toute la passion que tu m'as transmis tu as des sentiments pour moi alors assumes-les ! _

_Après sa longue tirade Klaus lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui la fit se retrouver plaquée dos à la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, elle avait raison il l'aimait aussi il était inutile de le nier. Caroline était aux anges de cette initiative elle avait su trouver le détonateur pour arriver à ses fins. Après le baiser Klaus se détacha d'elle mais pas totalement pour quand même pour la garder dans ses bras._

_-Je t'aime Caroline !_

_-J'ai gagné alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux._

_-Oui mais il ne faudra le dire à personne d'accord, pour ton bien ! la prévenu-t-il._

_-Oui c'est promis, je t'aime Nik !_

Oui ce jour-là elle lui avait fait tourné la tête mais aujourd'hui il ne regrettait pas une seconde d'être avec elle. D'ailleurs il s'empressa de s'habiller pour se rendre au club lui aussi, si Caroline y était peut-être qu'il pourrait passer un moment tous les deux et peut-être même partager une danse.

* * *

Caroline avait rejoint la chambre de sa grande sœur. Bonnie se préparait alors qu'elle simplement avait revêtu une chemise de nuit.

-Comment tu as fait pour ne rien dire ! s'indigna la blonde sur le lit de sa sœur.

-Caroline on ne peut pas contredire père et tu le sais ! dit Bonnie en mettant sa robe à franges noire et à paillettes.

-Alors tu vas vraiment épouser quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ?

-Oui !

-Mais Bonnie enfin ouvres les yeux ! C'est insensé !

-Care va te préparer on va bientôt partir ! dit-elle en se parfumant.

-Non je n'y vais pas, hors de question que je vois ma grande sœur vendue comme un bout de viande à un vieux pervers ! dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-De un d'après ce que je sais Matthew à seulement deux ans de plus que moi et ensuite pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit un pervers ! Aller file t'habiller, tu adores aller danser et là c'est l'occasion ! la gronda-t-elle.

-Tu n'es même pas un peu énervé je ne comprends pas, tu vas te laisser faire sans rien dire ?

Bonnie rejoignit sa petite sœur sur le lit et décida de parler plus calmement cette fois.

-Care écoutes moi, j'ai vingt ans maintenant il est temps pour moi de me marier ! Je ne suis amoureuse de personne alors si je peux rendre service à ma famille dans un mariage arrangé je le ferais ! Et peut-être que ce Matthew n'est pas si terrible que tu le crois !

-J'ai peur pour toi Bon ! dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi petite sœur je gère !

Elisabeth entra alors dans la chambre de sa fille et surprise de trouver Caroline ici l'interrogea.

-Caroline je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas prête ?

-Elle ne voulait pas venir mère mais maintenant c'est arrangé ! lui dit la plus âgée.

Elisabeth compris toute suite ce qui n'allait pas et s'assit à son tour avec elles pour leur parler un peu. Rien ne valait les conseil et l'expérience d'une mère.

-Les filles je comprends que vous ne soyez pas emballées par tout ceci mais il y a plus grave. Vous devez savoir que j'étais à ta place Bonnie il y a de cela presque trente ans !

-Vous aussi vous avez été marié à père comme ça ! s'étonna Caroline.

-Et oui c'était arrangé ! Mais je suis tombé amoureuse et j'ai eu quatre magnifiques enfants avec lui. Nous ne vivions pas dans un environnement très prospère mes filles je vous l'accorde mais tout n'est pas noir, il y a des moments heureux. Et toi Bonnie tu pourras en avoir avec le jeune Donovan, ton père m'a assuré qu'il était quelqu'un de bien !

-D'accord mère !

-Et toi ma Caroline tu es encore bien jeune pour tout cela mais ne t'inquiètes pas plus tard tu te rendras compte qu'il n'y a rien de dramatique là-dedans !

-Si vous le dites ! dit-elle peu convaincue.

-Allez finissez de vous préparer les voitures nous attendent !

* * *

Finalement Caroline se décida enfin à enfiler une belle robe à franges tout comme celle de sa sœur mais d'un rouge flamboyant qui faisait ressortir le blond de ses cheveux, elle se coiffa et se maquilla aussi elle aimait bien sa transformation elle se trouvait plus mature et plus femme comme ça. Même si les raisons de cette sortie ne lui plaisait pas elle comptait quand même en profiter. Ce fut Damon tout pimpant dans un costume trois pièces qui alla la chercher pour l'emmener aux voitures.

-Tu es très belle Care !

-Merci Damon !

-Tu t'es calmé alors ?

-Oui je ne suis toujours pas pour mais apparemment Bonnie n'est pas contre alors ! dit-elle en, haussant les épaules.

-Moi non plus je ne suis pas très favorable à cette union on connait à peine les Donovan et ce Matthew, en tout cas si il lui fait le moindre mal il aura à faire à Stefan et à moi !

-Je vous fais confiance pour ça ! lui dit-elle avant de placé un bisou sur la joue de son grand frère.

Arrivée au club toute la famille descendit de voiture en premier Guiseppe et Elisabeth suive de Bonnie escortée par Stefan et de Caroline escortée par Damon. Caroline entendait déjà la musique venir à ses oreilles et l'ambiance du lieu l'habiter. Elle espérait que Klaus soit là ce soir et qu'ils puissent partager une danse à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Mais pour le moment l'heure était venue d'échanger les civilités avec la futur belle famille.

A la table réservée, Eric et Guiseppe se saluèrent d'une poignée de main et chacun présenta les membres de leur famille. Bonnie fut présenté à Matthew et Caroline devait l'admettre il était plutôt beau garçon et avait l'air gentil. Quant à sa sœur Victoria cette dernière avait l'air d'être une vrai chipie et regardait Damon d'une façon qui ne plaisait pas à la belle blonde. Assise à sa place elle n'écoutait plus vraiment les discussions sur le futur mariage de sa sœur elle était en train de scruter les lieu à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais elle ne le voyait pas. A côté d'elle Stefan voyait qu'elle s'ennuyait et décida de la divertir.

-On va danser Care ?

-Oui emmène-moi ! se réjouit-elle.

-Fais attention à elle Stefan ! lui dit son père.

Caroline se précipita sur la piste et plus précisément là où elle serait plus près de la chanteuse avec Stefan qui suivait tant bien que mal. Ils commencèrent à danser et elle retrouva bien vite le sourire, elle oubliait ses problèmes avec la musique et la danse elle pouvait s'évader enfin de sa prison dorée le temps de quelques heures et c'est ce qu'il fallait.

-Tu es rayonnante ce soir Care ! lui dit son frère alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même en suivant le rythme de la chanson.

-Merci Stef', tu n'es pas mal non plus, et ta danse est moins maladroite que la dernière fois ! se moqua-t-elle.

-Je te signale que j'ai fait l'effort de t'emmener danser parce que je savais pertinemment que tu ne voulais pas assister aux préparatifs ! Sois reconnaissante petite sœur ! la menaça-t-elle en plaisantant.

-Oui merci mon grand frère adoré ! rigola-t-elle.

A la table des deux familles les deux hommes parlaient arrangement et biseness tandis que les femmes discutaient des préparatifs du mariage. Elisabeth n'était pas très convaincue par Kelly la trouvant un peu trop vulgaire et mal élevée, mais elle faisait comme si de rien était. Elle voyait aussi comme Caroline les regards que sa fille Victoria lançait à son fils Damon, les femmes de cette famille n'était décidément pas sa tasse de thé heureusement que Matthew semblait rattraper le tout. Avec Bonnie ils parlaient tous les deux depuis une bon petit moment déjà et semblaient bien s'entendre ce qui la rassura.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie j'ai appris moi aussi notre mariage il y a peu de temps et je ne veux pas qu'on précipite les choses entre nous !

-Merci Matthew toute cette histoire est assez surprenante et j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer même si je semble à l'aise !

-Je le comprends tout à fait et c'est pareil pour moi ! Tu veux aller danser ?

-Oui je veux bien Matthew ! lui dit-elle.

-Oh et appelle moi Matt! lui dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Elle lui sourit et lui saisit la main avant d'aller danser sur la piste avec son fiancer.

Stefan et Caroline était toujours en train de danser mais le jeune homme commençait à s'embêter, jusqu'à qu'il voit ses amis du coin de l'œil au bar.

-Klaus et Marcel sont là je vais aller les voir, ça te dérange de venir avec moi ?

-Pas du tout contrairement à ce que peut penser père je suis tout à fait apte à être en compagnie d'homme sans qu'il m'arrive malheur ! rigola-t-elle.

Guiseppe était vraiment très protecteur envers ses filles, c'était l'époque et surtout ses racines italiennes qui faisaient ça mais Caroline pouvait parfaitement gérer la situation et là en l'occurrence Klaus était là alors elle n'allait certainement pas rester dans son coin. Ils s'avançaient alors vers le bar où l'alcool coulait à flot malgré la prohibition mise en place. Caroline détaillait Klaus dans son costume blanc, il était très séduisant. Stefan donna une accolade aux deux jeunes hommes tandis que Caroline se contenta de leur lancer un bonsoir poli. Finalement elle décréta qu'elle n'avait pas assez danser et qu'elle désirait y retourner.

-Oh vraiment Care ? se désespéra Stefan.

-Oui vraiment, aller la soirée ne fait que commencer !

-Stefan si tu m'y autorise je peux accompagner ta sœur danser ça ne me gêne pas ! proposa Klaus.

-C'est vrai ? Tu serais d'accord Care ?

-Oui bien sûr ! dit-elle naturellement alors qu'à l'intérieur elle jubilait.

-C'est bon pour moi alors, mais tu prends soin d'elle sinon mon père va m'arracher la tête ! le prévient-il.

C'est alors que les deux amoureux secrets allèrent sur la piste de danse. Contrairement avec Stefan cette fois si Caroline trouva un coin un peu cacher du club pour être tranquille avec Klaus. La musique qui passait était plutôt calme alors il la saisit par la taille et sa main droite et la fit danser.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là ! lui dit-elle.

-Je savais que tu y serais alors bien sûr que je suis venu ! Comment ça va depuis toute à l'heure ?

-Je suis toujours scandalisée par ce mariage arrangé, je veux dire on est plus au temps des reines et des rois qui mariaient leur enfants en fonction des bénéfices nous sommes au vingtième siècle bon sang ! Enfin je vais les laisser faire ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer quelque chose !

-En effet Love, et pour ton bien il vaudrait mieux que tes penchants féministes restent cachés. J'ai vraiment cru que ton père aller être violent tout à l'heure contre toi !

-Oui je sais moi aussi j'ai eu peur ! Ne parlons plus de ça on est ensemble là profitons !

-Oui tu as raison profitons même si c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te serrer contre moi ou de t'embrasser !

-J'espère qu'un jour on le pourra, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Caroline !

* * *

**Voilà chapitre surprenant je pense mais aussi mignon avec cette petite fin tout en amour.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Laissez-moi une review pour me donner vos avis bisous :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir me voici avec la suite de mon histoire. Ce chapitre est assez rythmé et il s'y passe beaucoup de chose importante pour la suite et on y voit de nouveau personnages je vous laisse découvrir ça.**

**Merci à Klaineuse, Guest et SweetyK pour leur review. Il y a eu moins de review que pour le chapitre 1 j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue en tout cas sachez que vous pouvez me laisser vos avis bon comme mauvais tout est bon à prendre selon moi.**

**Klaineuse : Et oui je suis de retour et je suis contente de te retrouver ! Et oui les mariages arrangés je n'en suis pas très fan non plus mais c'est nécessaire pour mon histoire. Tu verras ce qui se passera pour Klaus et Caroline dans les prochains chapitre, je suis ravie que cette fanfiction t'intéresse ! Merci pour tout gros bisous !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Aujourd'hui était le jour du mariage de Bonnie Salvatore et de Matthew Donovan. Les deux jeunes gens avaient appris au cours de la dernière semaine à se connaitre un peu mieux et à s'apprécier. Au final Bonnie était contente d'épouser Matt et inversement. La future mariée se préparait activement dans sa chambre de jeune fille avec l'aide de sa sœur de sa mère et de domestiques.

-Ca va aller ma chérie tu n'es pas trop stressé ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Si un peu quand même ! répondit-t-elle alors qu'elle se faisait coiffer.

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est normal, bon nous sommes dans les temps d'après l'heure qu'il est ! On doit être à treize heure à la mairie !

-Je vais chercher ta robe ! lui dit Caroline qui allait dans son dressing.

La robe était bien sûr blanche et longue, recouverte de sequins et autres perles en tout genre agrémentée de dentelle fine. Elle était très distinguée et classe parfaite pour Bonnie. Caroline ouvrit la protection dans laquelle elle était rangée et la déposa sur le lit de sa sœur bien à plat. Secrètement la belle blonde rêvait aussi de mariage mais uniquement avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle espérait qu'un jour Klaus lui demande sa main, qu'ils se marient et partent loin pour une toute nouvelle vie, lui aurait un vrai travail et ils auraient même peut-être des enfants dans une grande maison et….

-Caroline tu devrais enfiler ta robe toi aussi ! lui dit sa mère mettant fin à ses rêveries.

-Euh oui j'y vais ! dit-elle en partant dans sa chambre.

Elle se déshabilla donc et enfila sa longue robe bleue que sa mère avait choisie pour elle car elle savait que le bleu était sa couleur préféré. En fait cette préférence ne venait pas d'elle mais de Klaus qui un jour lui avait dit que le bleu était sa couleur et qu'elle était magnifique avec alors depuis ce jour à chaque réception ou presque le bleu était de rigueur. Une fois habillé elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon haut et se maquilla d'un trait d'eye-liner et d'un rouge à lèvres léger. Alors qu'elle était devant sa coiffeuse pour choisir ses bijoux un collier arriva comme par magie autour de son cou.

-Je ne t'ai même pas entendue arriver ! dit-elle.

-La discrétion est mon art Love ! lui dit Klaus alors qu'il lui attachait le collier de perles blanches.

-Il est superbe merci beaucoup ! lui dit-elle en se retournant.

-C'est toi qui est superbe !

-J'espère ne pas trop te ruiner ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Non c'est juste une broutille ce n'est même pas de vraie perle et le fermoir c'est du toc !

-Espèce de gougea ! lui cria-t-elle dessus en le poussant.

-C'était pour rire Sweetheart, tu me connais ! rigola-t-il.

-Oui ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se recula après et le détailla dans son costume noir.

-Tu es très élégant ! Fais un tour sur toi-même pour voir !

Il s'exécuta et tourna sa veste se souleva laissant voir sa ceinture mais aussi son étui accroché.

-Tu as ton arme ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui je l'ai toujours sur moi ! répondit-il naturellement.

-Mais c'est le mariage de ma sœur on a pas besoin d'y aller armé !

-Bien au contraire se serait le meilleur moment pour les Petrova de nous surprendre il faut être prêt à toute éventualité ! Ton père y tiens ! lui dit Klaus.

-Tu crois ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste une supposition ! Je pourrais te protéger comme ça s'il arrivait quelque chose !

-Je peux me défendre seule ! dit-elle confiante.

-Désolé Love mais j'en doute ! rigola-t-il.

C'est vrai que Caroline ne faisait même pas peur à une mouche elle n'était pas trop petite mais étant menue avec un visage d'ange elle n'était pas non plus très impressionnante.

-Alors tu devrais m'apprendre !

-T'apprendre à te battre ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui et à tirer aussi !

-Les femmes n'ont pas d'armes Caroline ! rigola Klaus.

-Et c'est pour ça que nous nous retrouvons au croché des hommes toute notre vie ! J'espère vraiment que les choses vont évolué ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Et moi j'espère que ton père ne t'entendra jamais faire un tel discours il pourrait avoir une attaque !

-Je vais rejoindre ma sœur et ma mère, fais attention quand tu sors ! On se voit là-bas !

Après qu'il ait approuvé elle alla dans ses bras pour l'embrasser puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

La mairie était bondée cette après-midi toute la famille Donovan même éloignée avait répondu présent ainsi que les Salvatore plus quelques associés sans compter les gardes du corps des familles respectives. La cérémonie s'était passée sans encombres dans la sérénité. Elle avait été simple et rapide et orchestrée par le maire de Chicago, Richard Lockwood. Il était très apprécié ici et surtout des Salvatore vu que Guiseppe lui versait un pourcentage de ses revenues en échange d'accords et de décisions dans la ville qui étaient favorable à la famille. Caroline quant à elle le détestait, déjà parce qu'il contribuait à la criminalité de la ville et ensuite parce qu'il renvoyait une image complétement fausse de lui. Il paraissait être un homme bon et un exemple pour les pères de famille alors qu'il jouait excessivement et fréquentait les bordels plus que de raison tout en sachant sa femme l'attendant sagement à la maison. C'était tout simplement un des hommes les plus révoltants pour Caroline.

Un fois que Bonnie et Matt furent officiellement mariés, un petit cocktail avait été organisé par Elisabeth avec l'aide de Carole la femme de Richard pour que celui-ci ait lieu dans les jardin de la mairie. Les jeunes mariés recevaient les félicitations et les vœux de bonheur de tous les invités. Elisabeth discutait avec Carol, Kelly et d'autres femmes, Guiseppe en profitait bien sûr pour faire fructifier ses affaires, Damon fricotait encore avec toutes les jeunes filles présentent et Stefan n'était pas loin en train de rigoler de son grand frère incorrigible. Caroline en profita donc pour s'éloigner de toute cette effervescence dans laquelle elle n'était pas à l'aise , elle s'était trouvé un coin tranquille sur un banc. Elle profitait du beau temps et du calme qui y régnait et observait les oiseaux qui s'étaient non loin d'elle. Mais les volatiles s'envolèrent bien vite à cause d'une nouvelle présence.

-Caroline, je suis ravie de te revoir ! lui dit une voix que la jeune femme aimerait ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie.

-Tyler ! soupira-t-elle sans même se retourner.

-Exact ma belle ! dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Tyler était le fils du maire, et Caroline le détestait tout autant que Richard. Il n'était qu'un petit gosse riche et arrogant, un fils à papa qui attendait l'héritage et les clés de la ville bien sagement. Depuis quelques années il avait développé une certaine fascination pour elle, à chaque sortie réception ou événement il était là et ne cessait de l'accaparer même quand cette dernière le rejetait durement.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me rejoindre ! lui lâcha-t-elle.

-Je suis ici chez moi ma chère Caroline, et s'il te plait ne me vouvoie pas ça mets une certaine distance entre nous deux je trouve !

-C'est justement pour cela que je le fais, pour instaurer cette distance ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ma belle Caroline ? Je veux juste pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi et qu'on se rapproche !

-Hum oui et c'est pour ça que je vous ai vu vous et la sœur du marié entrez ensemble dans les toilettes ! Vous me dégoutez Tyler voilà mon sentiment envers vous alors maintenant partez et laissez-moi ! lui envoya-t-elle.

-Toujours aussi sauvage à ce que je vois, ça ne me déplait pas ! Mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais dans la vie je n'aime pas les refus !

-Et bien il va pourtant falloir vous y habituez ! dit-elle en se levant pour partir.

Mais le jeune Lockwood n'était pas de cet avis et se leva à son tour pour lui attraper l'avant-bras. Caroline resta surprise de la violence de Tyler et fut même légèrement déséquilibrée. Il la força à se retourner pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Je n'avais pas fini ! dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Lâchez-moi immédiatement tous les gardes du corps de mon père sont ici un seul cris de ma part et je peux vous assurez que vous ne m'approcherez plus à moins de dix mètres ! le menaça-t-elle à son tour.

Tyler pas le moins du monde impressionné ne lâcha pas sa prise mais quelqu'un le força à la faire.

-Mademoiselle Salvatore ! entendirent-t-il.

Caroline se retourna maintenant que le fils du maire l'avait lâché.

-Oui Klaus ?

-Votre mère vous demande, je dois vous accompagner ! dit-il en lui présentant son bras.

-Bien allons-y ! dit-elle naturellement en avançant vers lui.

Elle passa son bras sur le sien et s'éloigna avec lui d'un Tyler fulminant de rage. Une fois qu'ils furent loin ils n'étaient plus obligé de jouer le rôle de mademoiselle Salvatore et de l'homme de main de Guiseppe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant ! Heureusement que tu es arrivé Nik je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser !

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de lui refaire sa petite gueule de riche ! Il t'a fait mal ?

-Non ça va il n'a pas serré mon bras si fort que ça !

-Tant mieux s'il te retouche encore une fois je te jure que….

-Non Nik tu ne peux pas, Tyler est idiot mais la vérité lui sauterait aux yeux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

-D'accord Love !

-Ca me met en rogne de le voir te tourner autour comme ça !

-Je sais, oui mais moi je n'aime que toi !

-Oui et moi aussi !

* * *

Après cette diversion la fête continua, Caroline s'était retrouvée avec Damon et Stefan à rigoler même si normalement une jeune femme n'était pas censée rester avec ses frères mais plutôt faire bonne impression devant les meilleurs parti présent. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe ce qui était arrivé à sa grande sœur lui arriverait tôt ou tard. Elle voulait tellement partir d'ici avec Klaus mais celui-ci s'obstinait à vouloir qu'elle reste auprès des siens. En attendant elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui elle allait s'amuser et la première étape était de convaincre ses frères de l'emmener sortir ce soir.

-Allez Stefan s'il te plait !

-Caroline non, père nous a dit que les Petrova était après nous et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à saisir la première occasion venue ! Il est hors de question de t'emmener danser dans un autre club ce soir !

-Oh Stefan ne sois pas rabat-joie on peut l'emmener ! lui dit Damon.

-Père nous arrachera la tête si il lui arrivait malheur et tu le sais ! le prévint son petit frère.

-Elle sera avec nous deux et on a qu'à prendre quelques hommes avec nous ! dit Damon.

-S'il te plait Stefinou ! le supplia Caroline.

-Care arrêtes avec ce surnom quand tu avais cinq ans ça allait mais maintenant stop !

-Bon alors Stefan on fait quoi ? le pressa Damon.

Stefan regarda une dernière fois sa petite sœur et ne put résister à son regard suppliant. Il souffla un bon coup avant de céder.

-Bon c'est d'accord mais tu ne nous quitte pas d'une semelle, Klaus et Marcel nous accompagneront pas besoin d'être trop nombreux. Et toi Damon pas fricotage avec les filles tu dois rester concentré sur Care !

-Et bah la soirée va être sympa ! rigola ce dernier.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, Bonnie et Matthew était rentré chez eux pour leur nouvelle vie de jeunes mariés, quant à Caroline et les autres après avoir convaincue Guiseppe ils filèrent se divertir au doux son du jazz de leur club favoris. Caroline se sentait plus libre que jamais c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait seule, enfin elle était chaperonnée par ses frères bien sûr mais ses parents n'étaient pas là et le fait que cette soirée n'était pas organisée d lui donnait se sentiment de liberté tout à fait jouissif. Ils était tous au bar à boire rigoler puis à danser tout se passé pour le mieux. Stefan et Damon savaient eux aussi que leur petite sœur allait bientôt quitter la demeure familiale tout comme Bonnie, alors ils voulaient profiter de sa présence au maximum. La jeune femme dansa avec ses frères Marcel et Klaus à tour de rôle sans penser à ce que les gens pouvait dire sur elle. Après une bonne heure à danser le petit groupe se décida à s'assoir mais on vint vite leur démolir l'ambiance festive qu'ils avaient instauré.

-Tiens tiens tiens ! Les Salvatore sont de sortie à ce que je vois !

-Jeremy Petrova ! On montre enfin le bout de son nez ? le provoqua Damon en se levant pour être à sa hauteur.

Le jeune Petrova était dans le même club et il s'était pointé devant eux avec trois colosses derrière lui.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Damon !

-OH moi ? Rien à part qu'on te voit pas beaucoup lors des affrontements entre nos deux familles, mais je comprends tu sais papa Grayson te garde au chaud à la maison ! Je penses néanmoins qu'un vrai homme doit faire ses preuves sur le terrain !

-Fais gaffe à tes paroles Salvatore il se peut que ce soient les dernières ! le menaça Jeremy en touchant son arme sous sa veste !

-Nous ne sommes pas venue pour ça ce soir ce n'est pas la peine que ça dégénère ! dit Stefan.

Jeremy et Damon se toisaient toujours ils savaient qu'ils étaient rivaux direct après la succession paternel. Caroline ne savait plus quoi faire en voyant Damon qui avait aussi la main sur son arme, elle avait peur et se sentait même coupable d'avoir voulue les emmener là. Klaus discrètement lui prit la main sous la table et la serra ceux à quoi elle répondit.

-Stefan à raison il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir inutile de s'affronter ici ! dit Marcel à son tour.

-Oui écoutes donc ton ami nègre c'est plus sage surtout que je vois que ta petite sœur est aussi présente ! Elle est d'ailleurs tout à fait charmante ! dit-il en souriant et en la regardant.

S'en fut trop pour Damon qui se jeta sur lui à main nues. Il l'immobilisa et le rua de coup tandis que Stefan et Marcel s'occupaient des trois hommes avec lui. Klaus quant à lui savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais sa tâche n'allait pas être facile. Il se dépêcha d'attraper Caroline par le bras et de la sortir du club mais la jeune femme ne se laissait pas faire du fait de ses frères restaient eux à l'intérieur. Finalement il la fit passer par la porte de service de l'établissement et ils s'éloignèrent. Des coups de feu commencèrent à se faire entendre et Caroline voulue y retourner mais Klaus la stoppa.

-Nik je dois y aller ! Stefan et Damon sont là-bas on ne peut pas les laisser ! dit-elle en pleurant et le poussant.

-Caroline je t'en prie regarde-moi ! Il faut que je t'amène loin d'ici pour ta sécurité Stefan et Damon vont bien aller suis moi !

-Non je ne peux pas partir sans eux Nik !

-C'est ce qu'il veulent, un d'entre nous doit te mettre à l'abri quoi qu'il arrive ! la résonna-t-il.

Caroline se décida finalement de le suivre et ils rejoignirent la voiture qui n'était pas loin. Il ordonna au chauffeur de faire des tours dans les rues à proximité du club sans pour autant passer devant. Caroline continuait à pleurer en disant que c'était de sa faute et Klaus la consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après quelques minutes Damon Stefan et Marcel réapparurent et montèrent en voiture eux aussi. Ils étaient tout décoiffés et débraillés, Marcel avait plusieurs bleus au visage qui apparaissaient déjà, Damon avait lui une plaie au front et saignait tandis que Stefan se tenait les côtes à droite où l'une c'était probablement cassée.

-Oh mon Dieu vous allez bien ? demanda Caroline complétement affolée.

-Ca va Care ne t'en fait pas on s'en est débarrassé ! lui dit Damon.

-Tu rigoles là, sérieusement Damon on pouvait tout simplement partir d'ici plutôt que de réagir ainsi ! Care aurait pu être blessé ! s'énerva Stefan.

-Klaus a respecté le plan un d'entre nous devait la mettre en lieu sûr et c'est ce qui s'est passé !

-Stop les garçons n'en parlons plus et rentrons maintenant ! dit leur sœur.

* * *

De retour à la maison Caroline fila illico dans sa chambre tout le monde dormait à part des hommes de mains de son père qui faisaient leur garde dehors et dans les couloirs. Elle se prépara alors pour dormir après cette journée plus que riche en émotion, elle avait vraiment eu peur pour ses frères et se rendait maintenant vraiment compte à quoi ils étaient confrontés au quotidien y compris Klaus. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos, elle alla alors se coucher dans son lit mais deux coups à sa fenêtre la firent sursauter. Elle ouvrit les rideau et c'était bien sûr Klaus qui était sur le côté de sa fenêtre. La fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur le patio de la maison et une plante grimpante robuste permettait à Klaus d'escalader pour pouvoir la voir en secret. Comme à chaque fois elle lui ouvrit rapidement avant que quelqu'un le vois.

-Je venais voir si tu allais bien, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Ca va mais j'ai vraiment eu peur ce soir, tout ce qui aurait pu arriver à mes frères à Marcel ou à toi, dit-elle encore dans un état de choc.

Klaus la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il lui murmura des paroles douces et apaisantes qui la calmèrent. Finalement Caroline lui demanda de rester cette nuit avec elle ce qu'il fit. Dans le lit de sa belle il la prit dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son torse pour s'endormir paisiblement. Klaus trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard, la tête pleine de tracas et cette sensation que leurs ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

**Voilà pas mal de rebondissements hein ? Comment avez-vous trouvez Tyler ? Et Jeremy ? Le Klaroline ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ! A la prochaine et merci de lire cette histoire :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous je reviens avec le chapitre 4 de mon histoire en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Merci à Dana gaafar et Odessa pour leur review !**

**Odessa : Merci pour tes deux dernières review, je suis contente que le Matt/Bonnie te plaise. Oui Klaus joue avec le feu en voyant Caroline en secret et il va bientôt en faire les frais (personne ne rentrera dans la chambre et ne les découvrira cependant mais j'ai une autre idée en tête). Tyler est un salaud et un con n'ayons pas peur des mots lol, il n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre mais tu verras son rôle dans le suivant, tu t'en doute bien sûr Tyler va tout faire pour s'approprier la belle Caroline. En ce qui concerne ton « loupage » de chapitre ne t'en fait pas je me doute bien que tu lis mon histoire même si les reviews n'arrivent que plus tard. Bon courage au travail gros bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la confrontation entre Jeremy Petrova et Damon Salvatore, Guiseppe avait été hors de lui en l'apprenant et cherchait par tous les moyens de mettre fin à cette famille. Et bien sûr pour Greyson Petrova il en était de même.

Ce matin-là il avait demandé à sa fille benjamine Elena de venir le voir dans son bureau, il avait mis une ruse en place contre ses ennemis mais pour cela il lui fallait l'aide de sa fille. Elena était une belle jeune femme grande avec de long cheveux noirs raides et cette air innocent qui lui allait si bien.

-Père vous avez demandez à me voir ? lui demanda-t-elle après être entrée dans son bureau.

-Oui assieds-toi Elena ! J'ai besoin de toi ma fille !

-Je vous écoutes ! dit-elle en s'installant sur la chaise en face de lui.

-Tu es bien sûr au courant du conflit qui oppose notre famille à celle des Salvatore ?

-Evidemment !

-Bien, alors voilà j'ai besoin d'information sur eux leur atouts et leur faiblesse !

-Et quel sera mon rôle ?

-Tu va te rapprocher de Damon Salvatore l'ainé de la famille !

-Comment me rapprocher ? demanda-t-elle pas très sûre de ce que son père lui demandait.

-Le charmer, tu es une très belle femme maintenant crois-moi qu'il n'y sera pas insensible ! Tu lui fera avouer tous ses secrets de famille et tu me les rapportera !

-Et s'il devine qui je suis ?

-Les Salvatore ne t'ont jamais vu y compris ta sœur tu n'as pas à t'en faire, et les italiens ne sont pas de nature très intelligente ! se moqua-t-il.

-Très bien père je ferais ce qu'il vous plaira !

-Parfait tu commences ce soir, tu te rendras dans leur club il y est tous les soirs ! Nos hommes seront discrètement postés dehors au cas où ! Tu as des question ?

-Non !

-Parfait, je compte sur toi ma fille !

Après cette entrevue la jeune femme rejoignit sa grande sœur Katerina car cette dernière lui avait fait promettre de tout lui raconter. C'est ce qu'Elena fit tout en écoutant les commentaires de sa sœur.

-Tu es bien tombé apparemment Damon Salvatore n'est pas déplaisant à regarder !

-Kat on s'en fiche de ça, père m'a demandé de lui soutirer des informations sur lui et sa famille pas de m'enticher de lui !

-Oui enfin de faire semblant en tout cas et cette étape ne risque pas d'être difficile ! rigola Katerina.

Elena se laissa tomber sur le lit exaspérée par les sous entendues de sa sœur. Katerina vit qu'Elena n'était plus dans son jeu et s'installa à côté d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles fixaient le plafond en se tenant la main et ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes.

-Tu as de la chance au moins tu vas voir du monde toi avec la mission que père t'as confié !

-Il aurait dû te la donner tu es beaucoup plus manipulatrice que moi !

-Je pense qu'il a plus confiance en toi qu'en moi, il sait que je suis contre tout ça !

-Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? lui demanda Elena.

-Ces rivalités sont ridicules tu ne trouves pas ? Nous sommes là à nous taper dessus en permanence comme des sauvages alors que Chicago est bien assez grande pour tous ! Mais à la place de ça la concurrence s'installe et grandie de plus en plus chaque jour ! Si seulement je pouvais je partirais loin d'ici vivre ma vie sans être enfermée dans cet univers !

-Et moi ? Tu me laisserais ?

-Non tu viendrais avec moi ! On a toujours été ensemble et on le sera toujours ! lui dit Katerina.

* * *

Chez les Salvatore l'après-midi Caroline se mettait en route pour aller voir Bonnie sa grande sœur récemment mariée à Matthew Donovan. Les nouveaux époux avaient achetés une grande et belle maison et Bonnie voulait que sa sœur vienne la visiter et la voir par la même occasion. Guiseppe avait donné son accords à condition que sa plus jeune fille parte accompagnée et cette dernière s'était bien sûr débrouillée pour que ce soit Klaus qui l'accompagne. Elle avait donc finit de s'habiller et descendit pour monter en voiture. Elle salua le chauffeur et monta pour y trouver Klaus.

-Salut ! lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Bonjour Love ! Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien je suis seule avec toi et je vais revoir Bonnie pour quelques heures, ça ne pourrait pas mieux aller ! dit-elle toutes excitée tandis que la voiture démarrait.

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui a fait en sorte que je sois là ! lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tu suppose bien ! rigola-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant l'imposante maison. Klaus accompagna Caroline devant l'entrée et Bonnie vint à leur rencontre. Cette dernière affichait une mine radieuse et semblait très heureuse de sa nouvelle condition.

-Oh Care je suis tellement contente de te voir ! dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Moi aussi Bon' !

-Bonjour Klaus ! la salua Bonnie.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Salvatore ! lui répondit-il comme à son habitude.

-Je pensais que c'était Madame Donovan désormais ! dit Matthew en arrivant lui aussi.

-En effet désolé l'habitude !

-Ce n'est rien je plaisante ! Je suis ravie de te revoir Caroline !

-Moi de même ! lui dit-elle.

Bonnie la fit entrer alors que Klaus lui annonça qu'il l'attendait dans la voiture. Caroline était bien sûr un peu déçue mais un homme de main de son père ne devait pas s'immiscer dans la vie familiale de cette façon. Matthew les accompagna pour faire visiter les lieux à Caroline.

-Cette maison est vraiment immense ! s'extasia-t-elle.

-Oui pour le moment elle est un peu vide mais on espère bientôt s'y sentir plus à l'étroit ! dit Matt.

Caroline ne comprit pas le sous entendue et laissa passer cette remarque.

-J'ai à faire malheureusement je vais devoir vous laisser ! On se voit ce soir ma chérie ?

-Oui bien sûr ! lui répondit Bonnie.

Matthew embrassa Bonnie chastement sur les lèvres avant de partir et les deux sœurs s'installèrent au salon toutes les deux tandis que des domestiques leur apportèrent quelques collations.

-Et bien on peut dire que vous êtes très amoureux je me trompe Bon' ?

-Non tu vois juste, Matthew est vraiment quelqu'un de bien on s'aime énormément tous les deux !

-Je suis contente alors ! dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

-Et pour tout te dire on pense même déjà à avoir des enfants !

Caroline faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson en entendant la nouvelle.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça, je veux dire vous êtes mariés depuis seulement deux semaines !

-Oui mais on s'aime vraiment et puis de toute façon ça arrivera bientôt je pense !

-Attends tu veux dire que vous deux vous avez déjà euh …..enfin vous avez fait…..

-Fait l'amour oui évidemment !

-Quoi ?!

-Hey petite sœur je suis une femme mariée j'ai le droit après tout !

-Oh oui bien sûr excuses moi c'est que ça fait beaucoup de changement d'un coup !

-Oui je ne suis plus vraiment la petite Bonnie innocente je suppose ! rigola-t-elle.

-Et euh… C'est comment ? demanda Caroline curieuse.

Caroline était en couple avec Klaus depuis longtemps maintenant mais à cette époque et dans ce milieu les femmes restaient vierges jusqu'au mariage et aucune dérogation n'était permise.

-C'est difficile à décrire, la première fois ça fait mal mais après tu te sens bien et quand tu es avec la personne que tu aimes tu oublies tout et tu te laisses aller complétement ! dit sa sœur l'air rêveuse.

-Et bien je ne sais pas quel est le secret de ton mari mais il t'a définitivement rendue accro ! se moqua la blonde.

-Tu verras quand tu seras mariée toi aussi !

-J'imagine oui ! dit-elle en pensant inévitablement à Klaus.

-Alors racontes moi, comment vont les parents et Damon et Stefan ?

Caroline s'exécuta donc et lui raconta les derniers jours à la maison sans oublier leur aventure avec Jeremy Petrova. Les deux sœurs passèrent une agréable après-midi et se dirent au revoir un peu à contrecœur.

* * *

Ce soir-là comme à son habitude Damon était sorti dans le club de son père. Il y était au moins cinq soirs par semaine avec toute une bande d'ami et les filles se pressaient devant lui pour avoir droit à un regards de sa part ou même à une danse. A l'autre bout du bar Elena se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir attirer son attention, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas la seule femme ce soir-là ni la plus jolie. Elle l'observait pour essayer de comprendre son fonctionnement. Pour le moment il ne faisait qu'enchainer les verres avec ses amis et danser quelques fois avec une fille qui passait par là. Trop de monde tournait autour de lui pour se faire remarquer ça n'allait pas être simple, et il ne fallait pas attendre qu'il vienne vers elle. La jeune femme commanda plusieurs verre et attendit que la chance lui sourit ce qui fit le cas quand le jeune homme s'éclipsa du reste du groupe. Il se rendait visiblement au toilette pour homme alors Elena le suivit discrètement, une fois qu'il était entré elle se posta devant ceux des femmes et attendit qu'il sorte. Une fois que Damon était en place il suffisait de passer à l'action et elle avait tellement vu sa sœur le faire que ça sonna très naturel. Damon tourna sur sa droite et Elena fit mine de tourner vers sa gauche et inévitablement il y eu collision.

-Oh mon Dieu excusez-moi je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais ! dit-elle en battant des cils.

-Ce n'est rien voyons ! dit Damon en la regardant.

Vu comment l'ainé Salvatore la détaillait Elena savait qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il ne restait plus qu'à jouer le jeu. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns tout en lui lançant un regard de braise et en se mordillant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas trop dur de jouer la fille sous le charme, sa sœur avait raison il était très beau garçon. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vu son objectif.

-Je peux vous offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner ! lui proposa-t-elle.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais je n'accepte pas de verre d'inconnue et ça quel que soit la beauté de cette inconnue ! plaisanta-t-il.

Elena rigola à sa blague et sortit son nom préparé depuis ce matin.

-Lena Gilbert ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

-Enchanté Lena Gilbert ! Damon Salvatore ! lui dit-il en lui embrassant sa main.

Après un premier verre bien vite ingurgité Damon s'intéressa de plus près à la magnifique jeune femme en face de lui.

-Tu es nouvelle ici, si tu étais déjà venue je m'en serais souvenue c'est sûr ! dit-il en la charmant.

-En effet je viens d'arriver en ville avec mes parents ! Et vous êtes d'ici ?

-On peux se tutoyer non ? Je suis juste un peu plus vieux que toi !

-Oui bien sûr Damon !

-Parfait pour répondre à ta question oui je suis né à Chicago et j'espère bientôt avoir ma place dans cette fabuleuse ville !

-J'ai entendue dire que plusieurs gangs faisaient la loi ici ?

-C'est exact, on essaie tous de se tailler la part du lion, j'espère que cet univers ne t'effraies pas trop belle Lena.

-Non à vrai dire il me fascine ! dit-elle en se rapprochant petit à petit de lui. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

Damon complétement sous son charme ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta.

* * *

Pendant que son grand frère était en charmante présence Caroline était dans sa chambre à s'ennuyer comme d'habitude. Elle venait de finir de manger avec sa mère mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour dormir, la seule distraction qu'elle avait été le chaton que ses parents lui avait acheté pour qu'elle ait de la compagnie après le mariage de Bonnie. Comme si un chat pouvait remplacer une sœur, mais le petit chaton était mignon alors elle décida de la garder sauf que ce soir il était introuvable. Il avait dû se perdre dans les nombreux couloir de la maison ou dans la grande cour dehors. C'est alors qu'elle entendit son miaulement il était à sa fenêtre à gratter sur le carreau. Elle alla alors lui ouvrir surprise qu'il se soit retrouvé ici.

-Alors où tu étais petite fripouille ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le chaton noir ne fit que se frotter contre elle et miauler d'appréciation en retrouvant sa maitresse. Caroline le pris dans ses bras pour le câliner mais remarqua quelque chose sur son collier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? dit-elle en prenant un bout de papier enroulé sur lui-même et accroché au collier de l'animal.

C'était un mot non signé mais il n'était pas très difficile de savoir de qui il provenait.

_Je suis chargé de la surveillance des toits ce soir, si ça te dit de surveiller les étoiles avec moi je t'attends._

Caroline n'hésita pas une seconde et enfila un gilet pour ne pas avoir froid là-haut et essaya de sortir le plus discrètement possible de sa chambre. Il lui suffisait d'aller au bout du couloir et d'emprunter l'escalier de service pour monter sur les toits, il y avait une petite terrasse plate d'où l'on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé la nuit et elle adorait y aller avec Bonnie et ses frères plus jeune en cachette et avec Klaus désormais. Elle avança dans le couloir à l'affut du moindre bruit d'un gardien mais elle n'entendit rien alors elle se précipita vite vers la porte de l'escalier. Elle gravit les nombreuses marches et arriva enfin là-haut. Klaus était là l'attendant en fumant une cigarette.

-Tu es venue ! constata-t-il.

-Oui heureusement que tu es là je m'ennuyais à mourir, nous sommes bien seuls hein ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Attends je mets ça pour qu'on s'installe ! dit-il en dépliant une grande couverture sur le sol.

Tous les deux s'assirent en silence en observant le ciel dégagé de cette nuit.

-Tu es venu tôt ce chat est plus intelligent que je ne le pensais ! plaisanta Klaus.

-Hey mon chaton n'est pas un pigeon voyageur Nik ! Tu l'as capturé pour lui mettre le mot ? dit-elle un peu en rogne.

-Non même pas, je voulais te glisser le mot sous ta porte mais je l'ai vu qui se baladait alors je le lui ai accroché parce que de toute façon il allait te voir et c'était moins risqué !

-Oui j'avoue que c'était un bon moyen !

-Il servira à quelque chose au moins ! rigola-t-il.

-Pauvre bête ! rigola aussi Caroline.

Klaus l'embrassa alors profitant d'être seul avec sa belle. Elle y répondit bien sûr avec fougue, les moments à deux comme celui-ci était rare alors il fallait en profiter au maximum. Klaus finit par s'allonger et Caroline fit de même en se collant à lui. Ils observaient les étoiles en silence juste en savourant le plaisir d'être ensemble loin des regards indiscrets.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain risque d'être plus explosif vous êtes prévenue ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment hyper désolé de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris. J'ai énormément de cours cette année de travail à fournir sans compter mes stages qui pointent le bout de leur nez. En breff je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Le chapitre 5 m'a donc pris énormément de temps (écrit par petit bout à chaque fois) mais il est enfin là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est plus long que les autres et contient un lemon ! Attention c'est mon tout premier, soyez indulgente s'il vous plait ^^**

**Merci à Badi-otaku, Lea Michaelson, Odessa et Carabes pour leur review !**

**Odessa : Oui Bonnie est au final très heureuse avec Matthew et ça va durer oui, on ne les vois pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain oui ! Elena et là effectivement et tout ça va faire du bruit tu t'en doute, ce chapitre est un gros tournant pour le klaroline ! Tout n'y est pas rose je te laisse découvrir ça ! Merci de suivre mon histoire gros bisous !**

**Carabes : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche ! Je n'y connais pas grand-chose de cette époque alors je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que la suite te plaira également :) Bisous !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ! N'oubliez de me laisser un petit mot j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avais pensé !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Quelques semaines était passées à Chicago, Bonnie et Matthew Donovan filaient le parfait amour tandis que Caroline et Klaus devait encore et toujours se cacher. La guerre entre Salvatore et Petrova faisait toujours rage surtout lorsque les bulgares arrivaient à les devancer. Guiseppe s'arrachait presque les cheveux et Damon et Stefan essayaient tant bien que mal de gérer. En parlant des fils, l'ainé était complétement tombé sous le charme d'Elena Petrova ou plutôt de Lena Gilbert. Il en était fou amoureux et son frère Stefan commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Damon ! constata-t-il alors que son grand frère se préparait à sortir.

-Je sais Stef' mais avec Lena c'est différent je sais pas elle est tout maintenant !

-Je suis content pour toi mais je suis septique ! Tu ne la connais pas tant que ça à y réfléchir !

-J'en connais suffisamment je pense !

-Gilbert, hein ? Jamais entendu parlé de cette famille !

-Elle viens d'arriver à Chicago !

-Et où habite-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-Tu as déjà vu sa soit disant famille !

-Non, mais arrête avec toutes ces questions Stefan ! Bon je dois y aller sinon Lena va m'attendre et je n'aime pas la savoir seule là-bas !

-Fais attention quand même Damon !

-Je sais ce que je fais, aller j'y vais ! dit-il en ouvrant sa porte.

Il tomba nez à nez avec sa petite sœur qui devait surement s'ennuyer une fois de plus.

-Bah alors Blondie on est pas encore couchée à cette heure ? la taquina Damon.

-Très drôle ! Tu sors ?

-Oui je vais au club, Lena y sera aussi !

-Alors amuses-toi bien !

Damon embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant de filer en vitesse. Caroline était contente pour son frère elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'une relation sérieuse et stable avec une jeune femme pour murir et s'épanouir un peu plus. Cependant la jeune femme remarqua l'air contrarié de son autre frère et s'interrogea.

-Qui y a-t-il Stef' ?

-Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille !

-Tu n'es pas content pour Damon ?

-Si bien sûr que si mais je me méfie après tout il ne connait absolument rien de cette fille ! Et si elle n'était là que par intérêt !

-Oh Stefan tu es beaucoup trop soucieux, en plus tu refais ton regard si sérieux là ! se moqua-t-elle.

-Mon quoi ? Mon regard sérieux ?

-Oui enfin ça ne change pas beaucoup de ton regard de tous les jours !

-N'importe quoi ! se vexa-t-il.

-Oh tu boudes c'est mignon !

-Care ça suffit ! l'avertit-il.

-Hoouu j'ai peur !

* * *

Arrivé au bar de son père Damon chercha immédiatement sa belle Lena. Elle était comme d'habitude assise seule discrète parmi tout le monde. Elle écoutait la musique avec un verre d'alcool à la main et regardait les gens danser. Damon alla vers elle et plaça ses deux mains sur ses yeux la faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Devines qui sait ! lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je sais que c'est toi Damon ! rigola-t-elle.

-Gagné ma princesse ! dit-il en s'asseyant avec elle.

Elena se pencha vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. La jeune femme jouait parfaitement son rôle et Damon n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

-Tu as eu une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non pas terrible il y a eu encore un règlement de compte avec les Petrova au nord de la ville je ne sais pas comment ils ont su qu'on serait avec le promoteur immobilier ce jour-là ! Mon père est vraiment en rogne, il pense même à une taupe parmi nos employés !

-Vraiment et il a quelqu'un en particulier en tête ?

-Non pas vraiment mais moi et mon frère on est chargé de surveiller !

-Oui je vois ! murmura-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

-Tu vas bien tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce soir !

-Oh si ça va ne t'en fais pas, euh…. On va danser ? dit-elle pour changer de conversation.

-Oui bonne idée, après vous mademoiselle !

Tous les deux passèrent un bon moment à s'amuser et à rigoler, puis il fut l'heure pour Elena de rentrer chez elle. Damon l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture et la quitta. La jeune femme rentra chez elle et alla directement voir son père pour lui faire son compte rendu comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Damon.

-Tu rentres bien tôt ma fille ! constata Grayson.

-Oui père !

-Dis-moi tout alors, qu'as-tu appris ?

-Les Salvatore se demande comment nous arrivons à avoir un coup d'avance sur eux et Guiseppe Salvatore pense à une taupe dans son clan !

-Dans son clan seulement ? Il ne te soupçonne pas toi ?

-Non père, à vrai dire je ne crois pas que Damon lui ait parlé de notre relation ! Et lui n'a aucun soupçon sur moi !

-Très bien alors, et sinon au niveau de leurs affaires ?

-Je n'en ai pas appris plus ce soir père !

-Pourquoi cela ? s'énerva-t-il légèrement.

Au même moment Miranda la mère entra dans la pièce et passa sa main sur l'épaule de sa plus jeune fille.

-Grayson laisses-là un peu souffler, tu en as assez appris sur le compte des Salvatore !

-Restes en dehors de tout ça Miranda ! Elena je t'écoutes !

-Je…. j'ai pensé que ce soir il fallait mieux éviter de trop fouiner, …. Vu leur crainte d'une taupe. Je veux dire…. Euh….. Damon aurait peut-être pensé à moi, si j'avais été trop intrusive ! bafouilla-t-elle.

Il y eu un gros blanc dans la conversation, son père faisait mine de réfléchir tandis que Miranda retenait son souffle en attendant la réaction de son mari.

-Ce n'est pas faux ! La prochaine fois cependant taches de renter avec plus d'information sur eux !

-Bien père ! dit-elle en se retirant.

Miranda embrassa sa fille et la regarda partir avec tout de même de la peine pour elle.

-Grayson ce n'est qu'une enfant, c'est dur pour elle ! Je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser faire cela c'est dangereux ! Et si jamais ce jeune homme s'en rendait compte !

-Je sais ce que je fais !

-Non tu ne te rends pas compte des risques qu'elle prend ! Tout ça pour cette stupide rivalité avec cette famille ! Tu es tout simplement ridicule ! dit-elle en quittant la pièce en claquant la porte.

Elena quant à elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur, Katerina dormait déjà mais Elena se faufila dans son lit. Ce soir elle ne voulait pas être seule.

-Elena ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda sa sœur à moitié réveillée.

-Je peux rester s'il te plait Kat ? demanda-t-elle en sanglotant légèrement.

-Bien sûr, mais pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

-Je ne peux plus faire ça Katerina, ce que père me demande deviens impossible ! En plus les Salvatore commences à avoir des doutes !

-Viens là ! lui dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

Elena se blottit volontiers dans les bras de sa grande sœur, elle réussit à sécher ses larmes et à se calmer, Katerina lui caressa les cheveux comme avait l'habitude de le faire leur mère quand elles étaient petites.

-Tu sais Kat, je…. Je suis réellement amoureuse de Damon ! lu avoua-t-elle.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais compris Elena !

-S'il savait la vérité il me détesterait ! Je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui ! dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

Katerina ne savait plus quoi dire pour la consoler, elle savait très bien qu'entre elle et lui c'était impossible. Encore une fois cette guerre idiote faisait souffrir quelqu'un cette fois ci sa petite sœur qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Caroline Salvatore fut réveillé par sa mère qui étrangement était très enthousiaste. Elle lui avait expliqué que son père avait invité un grand ami à lui avec sa famille. Caroline pensant que sa mère était heureuse à l'idée d'avoir une vie un peu mondaine ne s'en formalisa pas et savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, en jeune fille bien élevée elle devait être jolie et polie. Toute la famille se devait d'être là y compris Stefan et Damon qui bien sûr ne devait pas être très ravie de cette nouvelle.

-Ma chérie tu es prête ? demanda Elisabeth en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

-Oui bientôt mère ! dit-elle en attachant son collier de perle celui que Klaus lui avait offert.

-C'est un très beau bijou, je ne me souviens pas que tu l'avais ! dit-elle surprise.

-Oh oui c'était un cadeau de Stefan, un anniversaire je crois bien je l'ai retrouvé il y a peu de temps ! expliqua-t-elle un peu gênée.

-Etrange il ne me dit absolument rien !

-Bon je suis prête ne faisons pas attendre père plus longtemps !

-Tu as raison allons-y, le repas sera bientôt servie !

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis qui étaient ces personnes, je les connais ?

-Tu verras ! dit-elle énigmatique.

Arrivées dans la grande salle à manger de la maison des Salvatore Elisabeth et Caroline affichèrent toutes les deux un grands sourire et saluèrent leurs invités.

-Ah voici ma femme et ma fille ! dit Guiseppe.

Caroline resta sur la défensive voyant qu'il s'agissait de Richard et Carole Lockwood, elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient ici et craignait au fond d'elle d'avoir la réponse.

-Monsieur le maire nous sommes ravi de vous accueillir vous et votre famille ! dit Elisabeth très poliment.

Votre famille ? se demanda Caroline. Elle comprit toute suite en voyant Tyler plus loin arriver avec ses deux frères. Il ne manquait plus que ça, un repas arrangé sans nul doute dans le but de rapprocher les deux familles et plus particulièrement elle et Tyler. Ce dernier s'avançait justement vers elle. Il lui pris la main pour l'embrasser chastement et la salua.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir ma chère Caroline !

-De même ! répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Guiseppe votre fille est ravissante ! le complimenta Richard comme si la jeune femme n'était qu'un morceaux de viande.

-Je vous en prie installez-vous à table, le repas sera bientôt servi ! dit Elisabeth en bonne hôtesse de maison.

Guiseppe se plaça en bout de table comme à son habitude avec Elisabeth à droite et Richard à gauche, Carole se plaça au côté de son mari, Damon au côté de sa mère et de Stefan et inévitablement Caroline entre Carole et Tyler. La jeune femme fulminait littéralement, sa mère était au courant et elle ne lui avait rien dit même pas prévenu de quoi que ce soit, elle avait peur que ses frères soient eux aussi dans la combine mais vu le regard désolé de son frère Stefan elle devina que non.

Le repas se déroula et Caroline resta de marbre ne disant pas le moindre mot. Guiseppe et Richard parlaient affaire tandis que Carole et Elisabeth discutaient mode et beauté. Tout aurait très bien pu se passer si Tyler n'avait pas commencé à la titiller.

-Je te l'avais dit ma belle Caroline j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille discrètement.

-Ne vous croyez pas si vite arrivé mon chère ce n'est pas parce que nos pères trouvent une entente que nous avons un quelconque lien ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-Penses ce que tu veux ma chérie mais bientôt toi et moi seront mari et femme et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça ! Tu seras à moi ! dit-il en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Elle voulut une nouvelle fois répliquer mais son père venait d'inclure Tyler dans leur conversation passionnante sur les Petrova. Elle observa tout le monde autour de la table, sa mère son père les parents de Tyler et elle se sentait trahie et une nouvelle fois soumise au bon désir de sa famille. Il lui était impossible de faire ses propres choix dans la vie et ce repas ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes.

-Caroline ma chérie ! L'interpella Carole. Tyler m'a dit que vous vous appréciez grandement depuis quelque temps j'en suis ravie il était temps que mon fils trouve une jolie femme digne de lui !

Caroline prise au dépourvu ne sut quoi répondre mais elle se ressaisit vite et fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, ne pas se laisser faire.

-Sauf votre respect madame Lockwood, votre fils fait erreur !

-Caroline ! Haussa le ton son père.

-Elle est assez pudique sur nos sentiments mère bien sûr que nous nous apprécions ! Rigola Tyler.

-Je vous assure que je n'ai aucun sentiments envers votre fils a part du mépris et du dégout ! Dit-elle énervée de ne pas être prise au sérieux.

-Caroline enfin ! se scandalisa sa mère.

La tension était plus que palpable, Stefan et Damon ne savait plus très bien où ils étaient, Caroline voulait s'extirper d'ici au plus vite tandis que son père et sa mère voyait leur plan tombé à l'eau. Richard et Carol était septique quant à la bonne éducation de Caroline et questionnèrent leur fils unique du regard.

-Je ne fais que m'exprimer mère ! haussa encore plus le ton Caroline.

-Ca suffit maintenant ! cria Guiseppe en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Soi tu te tiens comme je t'ai élevé ma fille soi tu sors d'ici ! lui dit-il.

-Dans ce cas ! dit-elle en se levant fièrement et en partant.

Stefan et Damon se levèrent aux aussi pour rejoindre leur sœur mais leur père les stoppa.

-Vous deux restez ici !

Damon se rassit trop peur de l'influence que son père avait quant à son avenir, mais Stefan lui s'en ficha royalement et préféra retrouver sa petite sœur.

-Veuillez nous excuser pour cet incident, Caroline a parfois des sautes d'humeur ! dit Elisabeth.

-Nous voyons cela ! dit Richard en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Richard, les projets de votre fils ne serons pas remise en cause pour autant ! lui dit Guiseppe.

Tyler compris qu'il avait gagné il pourrait épouser Caroline quoi qu'il arrive ou quoi qu'elle fasse, elle sera à lui. Il sourit machiavéliquement en songeant à cela.

* * *

-Care attend ! cria Stefan dans le grand couloir alors que sa sœur courait presque pour échapper à tout cela.

A l'entente de sa voix elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour finalement fondre en larmes. Stefan se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller Care, ne t'inquiètes pas ! dit-il en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

-Non ça va pas aller, les parents vont me marier à Tyler Stef' comme ils ont fait avec Bonnie !

-Bonnie est heureuse maintenant elle, tu sais ? Et je pense que toi….

-Non jamais je ne l'épouserai ! Non mais tu l'as vu ce petit gamin prétentieux, je le déteste plus que n'importe qui ! se scandalisa-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, je sais excuses-moi ! On parlera à père d'accord ? On va arranger ça !

-Il ne voudra jamais, les Lockwwod ont bien trop d'influence sur lui ! Tout ça parce que Tyler veut m'épouser, pourquoi moi ? Il y a des centaines de femme à Chicago de bonne famille qui ferais l'affaire et qui serait ravie de se retrouver femme de maire !

-Tu ne te rends pas compte Care, tu es très belle, généreuse et aimante ! Bien sûr que tu plais Tyler, malheureusement ce n'est pas ce que tu veux !

-Si tu savais Stefan, même s'il n'était pas comme ça même s'il ne me répugnait pas je ne pourrais pas je… bégaya-t-elle en pensant à son amour pour Klaus qui était éternel pour elle.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je….

-Stefan, Mademoiselle Salvatore ? Tout va bien ? demanda justement Klaus qui arrivait.

Il n'était pas loin dans la maison à ce moment-là et avait entendu leur voix et surtout celle de Caroline tremblante. En arrivant il avait vu sa belle avec son frère en train de la réconforter mais celle-ci semblait inconsolable. Il la prenait dans ses bras et lui aurait voulu être là pour elle aussi mais leur rang leur en empêchait.

-Pas très bien Klaus à vrai dire, mon père a encore une idée derrière la tête mais malheureusement celle-ci ne sera pas favorable à ma sœur !

Klaus se tourna immédiatement vers elle pour l'interroger du regard, mais celle-ci semblait juste désolée et résignée à son destin.

-Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre Care après j'irais parler à père une fois que les Lockwood seront partis !

Au nom des Lockwood Klaus compris tout suite dans quelle situation elle était, Tyler l'avait revendiqué et bien sûr Guiseppe y avait vu une occasion en or pour se rapprocher des affaires de la municipalité.

Stefan la conduisit donc à sa chambre et avant de partir Caroline lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il la rejoigne ce soir dans sa chambre peut-être pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Le soir venue Damon et Stefan avaient essayé de raisonner leur père en vain, malgré le fait que Caroline n'approuvait absolument pas un possible mariage Guiseppe ne changeait pas de position. Même Elisabeth prônait qu'avec cet arrangement Caroline aurait une vie aisée et mondaine ce qui correspondait à un idéale pour sa mère mais surement pas pour elle. Rien n'était encore officiel mais c'était déjà irréfutable Caroline allait épouser Tyler.

La jeune femme était dans sa chambre triste mais sans larmes pour pleurer, tout était déjà sortie plus une seule goutte d'eau ne pouvait couler de ses yeux à présent. Sur son lit elle caressait son chat de façon nonchalante, l'animal pouvait bien par tous les moyens essayer de capter son attention elle était ailleurs. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'échapper à tout ça, à sa vie si jamais elle se retrouvait avec Tyler, si elle pourrait revoir un jour Klaus. Toutes ses questions demeuraient cependant sans réponse. Finalement c'est un bruit à sa fenêtre qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

Klaus venait d'arriver, il avait attendu la nuit et que tout le monde soient couchés pour venir la voir. Il alla directement vers elle et elle vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

-J'en pouvais plus d'attendre, il fallait absolument que je te vois ! lui dit-il.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle sa tête collée contre son torse.

-C'est bien ce que je crois ? demanda-t-il redoutant la réponse.

-Oui, Tyler a demandé ma main à mon père et bien sûr il s'est empressé d'accepter !

-Je vais aller voir ton père !

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je vais lui dire que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime, que tu ne peux pas épouser Tyler ! Il est ton père après tout et il veut ton bonheur !

-Nik j'ai bien peur que mon bonheur ne soit que secondaire ans cette histoire !

-Je vais essayer de le convaincre ! dit-il en partant.

Mais Caroline se posta devant la porte pour l'en empêcher.

-Non s'il te plait, mes frères y sont allés et ça n'a rien changé ! Si tu lui dis tout sur nous il serait capable de te faire du mal pour qu'il n'y ait plus rien pour contrecarrer ses plans ! Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre tu m'entends ! Et encore moins en sachant que c'est à cause de moi !

La voyant complétement perturbée par tout cela, Klaus se résigna à rester près d'elle. Il la reprit dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit volontiers.

-Excuses moi Love ! Je vais trouver une solution, si on doit partir on partira tous les deux !

-Tu es sérieux ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je quitte ma famille !

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas te laisser épouser le fils Lockwood ! J'espère ne pas en arriver jusque-là mais si jamais il n'y a aucun moyen on partira !

-Je t'aime Nik !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Love ! Je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse !

-Dors avec moi ce soir s'il te plait !

-Tout ce que tu voudras !

Une fois habillée pour la nuit et ses cheveux longs détachés et coiffés Caroline se glissa sous les couverture bien vite rejointe par Klaus. Elle s'empressa de se coller à lui et il l'embrassa gentiment pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais Caroline ne voulut pas mettre fin au baiser et lui agrippa la nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Le baiser s'intensifia et leur langue dansaient l'une contre l'autre sans aucune retenue. Caroline n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenante et Klaus se laissait complétement aller jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Il se détacha d'elle ce qui leur permirent de reprendre leur souffle. Elle avait les joues rougies et les pupilles dilatées elle était tellement belle ainsi, Klaus n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à la satisfaire mais elle était vierge et il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer.

-Caroline il vaut mieux qu'on arrête je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir ! lui dit-il en toute sincérité.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retienne Nik ! On choisit tout pour moi ici, je n'ai aucun libre arbitre, même l'homme avec lequel je vais passer ma vie on me l'impose. Alors s'il te plait laisse-moi choisir l'homme à qui je m'offrirai en premier !

-Love, je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes !

-Je ne le regretterai pas ! Fais-moi l'amour Nik ! dit-elle avec assurance.

Et il accéda volontiers à sa demande, ils reprirent le baiser avec autant de frénésie que toute à l'heure. Petit à petit il se retrouva au-dessus la dominant de tout son corps tout en déviant ses baisers dans son cou. Caroline se sentait en toute confiance et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Klaus. Une fois le tissu enlevé elle put atteindre sa peau directement, les mains du jeune homme aussi commençaient à se balader sur les jambes de Caroline. Bien vite robe de nuit et pantalon ne furent plus et Klaus contempla sa belle uniquement vêtue d'un bas de sous-vêtement. Elle était tout de fois gênée d'être ainsi exposée mais il l'embrassa et la rassura d'un murmure.

-Tu es magnifique.

Il commença ensuite à embrasser chaque millimètre de peau qui s'offrait à lui toute en lui caressant les seins ce qui fit naitre mille et une sensations à la jeune femme au vu des soupir qu'elle poussait. Klaus continua alors ses caresses et alla plus loin cette fois-ci en prenant un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres. Caroline était aux anges, elle se sentait littéralement flotter et pressa encore plus la tête de son homme contre elle lui faisant ainsi comprendre au combien il la satisfaisait. Il revint ensuite cueillir ses lèvres et elle en profita pour lui écarter les jambes et pour le laisser s'y mettre. Il enleva son caleçon rapidement et délicatement le sous-vêtements de Caroline. C'est bien sûr la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme dans sa nudité la plus complète et étonnamment fut plus gênée par celle-ci que sa propre nudité.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se remit à l'embrasser. Klaus en profita pour la détendre et caressa simplement le bas de son ventre puis son inimité en jugeant de sa réaction. Caroline se contentait de l'embrasser avec plus de fougue et de gémir un peu plus alors il passa à l'étape suivante. Il frôla son clitoris plusieurs fois puis fit des cercles autour pour lui procurer du plaisir. Elle était déjà mouillée ce qui était un bon signe, il voulait absolument que tout ce passe bien pour elle et en aucun cas bruler les étapes et lui faire mal. Puis doucement il inséra un doigt en elle, d'abord crispée par cette nouvelle sensation elle se détendit et le laissa bouger. Elle sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer et se surpris à pousser des hanches vers lui instinctivement. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et Caroline se sentait déjà monter au septième ciel. Elles fit descendre des propres mains dans le dos de Klaus pour le rapprocher d'elle encore plus et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Il se plaça alors à son entrée appréhendant malgré tout, cette belle créature lui faisait littéralement tourner la tête.

-Tu en sûre ? lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été autant de toute ma vie Nik ! dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

Il s'inséra finalement en elle mais bien qu'il ait fait preuve une immense douceur il l'entendit gémir de douleur au passage de son sexe. Il s'immobilisa alors tout en s'excusant, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Il se remit à l'embrasser et à la détendre par des caresses et elle lui demanda quelque temps plus tard de bouger. Il firent l'amour comme jamais, Caroline adorait cette sensation se sentir connecter à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Klaus avait rêvé de ce moment maintes et maintes fois mais jamais il aurait pensé que ça puisse être si bon, toutes ses fois d'avant étaient bien vite oubliées face à celle avec Caroline. Rien n'y personne ne pouvait égaler cette femme celle qu'il aimait au plus profond de son être. Leur mouvements de hanche s'intensifièrent et leur gémissement aussi. Caroline sentait quelque chose d'étrange comme si elle allait exploser bientôt, Klaus le savait et en était au même point il redoubla alors ses va et viens. Enfin tous les deux plongèrent dans un orgasme ravageur. Ils étaient essoufflés et en sueur toujours collés l'un à l'autre ne disant rien, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Caroline l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui témoigner tout son amour. Cependant le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence.

-Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? demanda-t-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

-J'ai eu mal au début mais après c'était bien parfait ! lui avoua-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Caroline !

-Je t'aime aussi Niklaus, il n'y a toujours eu que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi !

-Jamais je ne te laisserai je te le promets !

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi une review même courte ça fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ! Je fais tout mon possible pour vite revenir avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bisous !**


End file.
